


He Can Keep Him

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rubberglue <br/>The problem with pet dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can Keep Him

**He Can Keep Him**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Dragon Baby  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 163  
 **Prompt from rubberglue**  
The problem with pet dragons.

 **He Can Keep Him**  
Gwen looked at her trampled flower bed. She groaned and went to see Arthur.

Gwen burst through the door of the study. “That menace has to go. My flowers are ruined.”

“Menace?” Arthur could tell she was angry so he thought he had better pay attention.

“The bloody dragon that Merlin has in the garage. It’s only a baby and its already wreaking havoc. It’s gotten loose three times in the last two weeks.” Gwen glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

Arthur knew that meant trouble.

“I'll talk to Merlin. I'll tell him to find a nice home for it in the country.” Arthur said.

There was a movement in the window that caught Arthur’s eye. He looked over and saw Merlin and the dragon. They both had big puppy eyes staring right at him. 

“I see them too.” Gwen said with a sigh. “But he needs to keep it out of my garden.”

“I'll tell him.” Arthur promised.


End file.
